


the place where our souls can stay

by ladyxenia



Category: American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hair Washing, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Модерн АУ. Вашингтон держит себя в руках всегда. Даже тогда, когда это никому не нужно — проще не делать чего-то, если может оказаться, что другой будет в этом раскаиваться.





	the place where our souls can stay

Они начали жить вместе почти сразу после того, как Лафайет впервые вслух назвал Вашингтона самым важным человеком в своей жизни. Вашингтон тогда ничего не сказал в ответ, просто протянул руку к его плечу, глядя на него сверху вниз тепло и почему-то грустно, и не коснулся, застыл, когда между ладонью и серой тканью пиджака остались считаные сантиметры. Лафайет быстро посмотрел на замершую руку, облизнул губы, волнуясь, и повторил упрямым шёпотом: «Самый». И, не отрывая больше взгляда от глаз Вашингтона, взял его руку в свою. И положил её себе на плечо. И плотно, как мог, прижал к себе его пальцы. И улыбнулся, когда пальцы Вашингтона едва заметно сжались и разжались несколько раз, как будто он хотел, но не мог разрешить себе прикосновение. И, когда сквозь слои ткани почувствовал, как большой палец Вашингтона стал поглаживать его плечо, не повернулся, чтобы поймать его губами, только потому, что не хотел отводить взгляда от его лица. Вашингтон молчал, но лицо его говорило о нежности, а ещё о неуверенности и тревоге. Лафайет сказал: «Ты понимаешь, я ведь серьёзно. Ты веришь?» Вашингтон прикрыл глаза и кивнул. Лафайет понял, что это значило: «Не верю». 

Жить вдвоём оказалось намного лучше, чем Лафайет позволял себе мечтать, и бесконечно хуже. Каждое утро, когда он спускался на кухню, Вашингтон отрывался от ноутбука — ни одного утра без чтения новостей, — улыбался ему и шутливо салютовал кружкой с кофе. Лафайет заходил ему за спину, клал руки на плечи, склонялся и целовал его голову. Вашингтон сидел неподвижно несколько мгновений, потом нащупывал руку Лафайета, подносил к губам и прижимался к коже тёплыми и чуть влажными от кофе губами. Каждый день они проводили на работе, как до этого, — как коллеги, как друзья. Каждый вечер они возвращались домой вместе, как супруги. Каждую ночь Вашингтон уходил спать в свою комнату, и Лафайет уходил в свою.

«Тебе не нужно это, мальчик мой», — объяснил Вашингтон в самом начале, когда Лафайет ошарашенно замер на пороге комнаты, которая теперь должна была принадлежать ему. Гостевой комнаты, в которой он ночевал несколько раз раньше. Он не выронил сумку с вещами, потому что пальцы забыли, как разжиматься. Всё тело забыло, как двигаться. Горло забыло, как произносить звуки. Он хотел сказать, что Вашингтон неправ. Нужно, очень нужно. Всё нужно: и руки его нужны на своей коже, и плечи, не скрытые рубашкой, и спина, подставленная прикосновениям, и ноги, чтобы нащупывать стопой под одеялом чужую голень, утыкаться в неё и шевелить пальцами, и голова, и волосы, и всё, всё это. «Тебе кажется, что ты хочешь, — продолжил Вашингтон из-за его спины, — но ты совсем молодой. Скоро ты увидишь, что я старею. Тебе станет противно. Ты будешь видеть старика и стараться забыть, что когда-то его трогал. Зачем тебе это». Лафайет тогда развернулся, бросил сумку, обхватил Вашингтона руками, прижался к нему, большому, надёжному, крепкому, стиснул сильно, как мог. Посмотрел снизу вверх — Вашингтон смотрел на него. Лафайет сказал: «Ты не старый». Вашингтон смотрел на него.

Они много раз начинали этот разговор. Вашингтон терпеливо объяснял, что у Лафайета впереди вся жизнь, что он просто пока не осознал, но скоро осознает, что в будущем — возможно, очень скором, — он встретит потрясающего человека, идеального для него, и зачем делать что-то, о чём потом придётся жалеть. Лафайет спорил, пытался доказать, что уже встретил, уже осознал, и если он и будет жалеть о чём-то, так это о смежных спальнях вместо общей. Вашингтон недоверчиво качал головой. Сколько раз Лафайету хотелось крикнуть: «Почему ты тогда вообще сказал да?» Но он не позволял себе этого, потому что знал, почему. Он видел это в глазах Вашингтона, в его редких целомудренных прикосновениях, в утренних поцелуях руки, во всём. Его любили.

Иногда Лафайету хотелось выть от обиды. А иногда Вашингтон после тяжёлого дня клал голову ему на колени, лежал тихо, пока Лафайет запускал пальцы в его волосы, и подставлялся под прикосновения. И не отстранялся, если Лафайет прижимался к его губам своими. Не отвечал на поцелуй, просто замирал с прикрытыми глазами и дышал неровно и часто, и — может, он думал, что Лафайет не обращал внимания, но он обращал, — едва заметно ёрзал и как бы случайным жестом одёргивал поднявшуюся слишком высоко рубашку. Казалось бы, какой смысл в том, что те, кого ты хочешь, тебя хотят, если они постоянно напоминают: этого не будет никогда. Но в такие моменты Лафайету становилось немного легче, несмотря на тоскливое нытьё где-то в центре груди. 

Больше всего Лафайет любил долгие ванны в конце недели. Он лежал в облаке ароматной пены, чувствуя, как тёплая вода расслабляет тело, и вслушивался, как Вашингтон ходит по квартире, что-то передвигает, иногда говорит что-то неразборчивое себе под нос. Лафайет лежал, окружённый уютным теплом и ощущением покоя, и ждал, когда откроется дверь ванной. Рано или поздно она обязательно открывалась. Вашингтон спрашивал разрешения войти, садился на край ванны и опускал руку в скрывающие Лафайета пузыри. Лафайет пододвигался ближе и прижимался к руке мокрой головой. Вашингтон говорил: «Рубашку намочишь». Лафайет говорил: «Ага. Советую снять». Вашингтон отрицательно мотал головой. Закатывал рукава и спрашивал: «Какой шампунь?» Лафайет приподнимался чуть-чуть, чтобы из пены торчало не больше, чем плечи и колени, выбирал одну из цветных бутылочек с висящей над ним полки, и протягивал Вашингтону. Его пальцы всегда на миг смыкались вокруг пальцев Лафайета, когда бутылка переходила из рук в руки. А потом эти пальцы оказывались в его волосах, и гладили, и сминали, и распутывали, и массировали, и касались шеи под затылком, и кожи за ушами, и ушей, и висков, лба, скул, щёк, уголков губ, подбородка, горла, потом снова по шее поднимались к затылку; и Лафайет каждый раз мысленно благодарил бы пену за то, что скрывает его реакцию, если бы был способен думать хоть о чём-то, кроме рук, которые касались его так, как не касались никогда больше. В эти минуты, пока Вашингтон взбивал шампунь, пока перебирал пряди, пока смывал несколько раз, чтобы не оставить ни следа пены, Лафайет верил, что когда-нибудь он разрешит себе взять то, что он с радостью готов ему дать. Эти минуты стоили всего.

Расходиться по отдельным комнатам после этих минут было тяжелее, чем обычно. Лафайет лежал в темноте, раскинув руки, смотрел в потолок и слушал, как за стеной Вашингтон открывает и закрывает ящик шкафа, опускается на кровать, отзывающуюся лёгким скрипом, щёлкает выключателем. Иногда ему казалось, что в комнате Вашингтона шуршит одеяло или кровать издаёт звук слишком тихий, чтобы назвать его скрипом. Ему хотелось, чтобы стены были тоньше, чтобы можно было услышать, на самом ли деле Вашингтон ласкает себя или он это выдумывает. Но если бы стены были тоньше, он не позволял бы себе обхватывать собственный член, представляя, что прямо сейчас в соседней комнате Вашингтон думает о нём. И, возможно, точно так же, как Лафайет, гладит и сжимает себя, и так же старается дышать как можно тише, чтобы не выдать ни одного подозрительного звука, и стискивает зубы, совсем задерживает дыхание, когда наступает момент разрядки. Чтобы утром можно было делать вид, что этого не было. Что они оба не хотят друг друга безумно и отчаянно.

Однажды во время приёма ванны Лафайет не выдерживает и нарушает их негласный ритуал — хватает Вашингтона за запястье до того, как пальцы перестают гладить его лицо, и, удержав после попытки вырваться, проводит по своим губам его пальцами. Вашингтон резко втягивает в себя воздух. Лафайет целует его ладонь, не обращая внимания на горький вкус пены, и говорит в его влажную кожу, пахнущую смесью мыла, корицы и ванили: «Можно». Вашингтон выдёргивает руку, словно обжёгшись, и торопливо выходит из комнаты. Лафайету хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно.

Он торопливо смывает шампунь, выбирается из воды, полотенцем кое-как стирает с себя стекающую пену — если включить душ, звук его выдаст, — и, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, бросается за Вашингтоном, даже не накинув на себя халата. Дверь в его комнату закрыта неплотно, чего обычно не бывает, и на этот раз Лафайет точно убеждён в том, что слышит. Эти звуки не могут быть ничем другим. Осторожно, чтобы не скрипнуть дверью, он заглядывает в спальню, и видит Вашингтона, полусидящего-полулежащего на нерасправленной кровати. Глаза его закрыты, губа закушена, брови сведены напряжённо, как от злости, и мокро блестящая рука с остатками пены — он даже не вытерся, надо же, — резко дёргается у расстёгнутой ширинки. В этот момент Лафайет решает: чёрт с ним. Сколько можно. В несколько шагов оказывается рядом, вжимает в свою грудь спину Вашингтона так крепко, как может, плевать, что драгоценная рубашка промокнет, целует шею, шепчет ему на ухо: «Извини, я не могу больше». И накрывает своей рукой пальцы Вашингтона на его члене. Хватает нескольких неуклюжих рывков, чтобы Вашингтон, выдавив сквозь зубы что-то, слишком похожее на «Жиль… бер», со всхлипом откинул голову на плечо Лафайета, и Лафайет чувствует, как по руке стекает горячее и густое. Он целует и целует шею Вашингтона, его плечи, подбородок, затылок — везде, куда может дотянуться губами, не сдвигаясь с места. Кажется, его руки снова забыли, как двигаться, — как тогда, когда он стоял на пороге своей новой комнаты и не верил, что Вашингтон показывает её всерьёз. Вашингтон шевелится в его руках, разворачивается. Лафайету хочется смеяться над собой — конечно, он не сможет удержать Вашингтона, если тот сейчас решит встать и уйти. Вашингтон утыкается взмокшим лбом в голое плечо Лафайета и молчит, восстанавливая дыхание. Потом говорит: «Жильбер… Брюки. Мы испортили брюки». «К чёрту брюки», — говорит Лафайет и вытирает о них руку. И слышит, как Вашингтон тихо усмехается.

Утром он просыпается один. Выбирается из-под тяжёлого одеяла Вашингтона. Осматривает комнату, сидя на кровати. Всё аккуратно, никаких следов прошлого вечера, будто ничего и не произошло. Уже собираясь идти в свою комнату, чтобы одеться, Лафайет замечает на прикроватной тумбочке свои трусы и футболку, которые точно не принёс сюда сам. 

Он одевается и спускается на кухню.

Вашингтон сидит за столом с ноутбуком, как обычно. Отрывает взгляд от экрана, приветственно поднимает кружку с кофе. Как обычно, Лафайет заходит ему за спину, кладёт руки на плечи, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в макушку. Вашингтон кладёт свою руку на его, легко сжимает, но не подносит к губам. Лафайет выпрямляется, смотрит на Вашингтона, Вашингтон смотрит на него. «Ты уверен?» — уточняет он, не выпуская руки. Лафайет кивает: «Уверен». Снова наклоняется к нему, и Вашингтон подаётся навстречу, и впервые отвечает на поцелуй.


End file.
